


The Cell

by TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper (MW01)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Past Sex, Set season 9 and/or 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW01/pseuds/TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper
Summary: After being captured and locked in separate cells, Sam coaxes answers from Jack as to why he suddenly showed up at the SGC and accompanied SG1 on their mission. But will Jack be honest? And will their 'relationship' finally get direction?





	The Cell

**Author's Note:**

> This came into my head whilst showering...yes...showering! I could go into more detail about who captured them...why...all that...but my muse doesn't want to! I just needed to get this conversation out!! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **Not beta'd...I don't have one...so all mistakes are my own and I'm sorry!

Sam leaned her head back against the cold hard surface of the prison wall as she allowed yet another frustrated sign to escape her lips. It had been one hour since their capture and already Brigadier General Jack O'Neill was trying her already dissipating patience! The cell beside hers, and on the other side of the thin wall she was presently resting against, fell silent. It wouldn't last, it never did, but she welcomed the silence in her somber mood. The quiet lasted longer than the previous interludes and she opened her eyes in surprise...only to quickly close them again at the sound of, what she could only assume was a small rock, clanging against the bars of Jack's cell. Leave it to her former CO to find anything to pass the time. 'Where is he even getting the rocks from?' she mused as she looked around her own completely empty cell.

Another rock hit a bar and Sam snapped with a quiet groan. "Why are you here, Jack?" she asked, the annoyance dripped from each word unapologetically. 

"Because I got kidnapped...with you!" Came his gruff reply. 

"No, I mean why are you on this mission? Why were you even at the SGC?"

"I was bored" 

Another rock bounced off the bars. "Jack!"

"Fine!" he sighed loudly, "Truth?"

"You'd really lie to me?" she quipped all the while allowing a smile to slowly spread across her face at the absurdity of him trying to be dishonest with her after everything they'd been through in their years side by side...and after. 

"Never!" he replied quickly, "Truth is...I needed to see you"

Sam's head swung around to stare at the wall incredulously. "Me?" she asked with piqued interest. 

"Did I just say you? I meant Teal'c! His muscles just do it for me!"

Sam's laugh erupted from her instantly. Though she would never tell, secretly she loved his sarcastic side. 

"I needed to hear that too...I missed you!" he continued quietly which sobered her delight. 

"All of a sudden?" she asked seriously; slight anger at a conversation long overdue and neglected started to fill her. 

"Always!"

Sam sighed against the wall at his honesty and couldn't help the quiet, "I missed you too!"

Silence filled both cells again which now grated on her nerves. They never talked this honestly! Never spoke about their personal relationship at all and it was that conversation that Sam desperately needed especially now that they were locked up on an alien planet! Sam opened her mouth to speak, intent on making him talk more when he surprised her by doing just that. 

"I'm sorry I didn't call!" Jack whispered sincerely. Silence ensued as Sam reflected on his words. "Dick move"

"After everything...yeah!" she finally replied. 

"After..." Jack continued, "You know...we..."

"Had sex?" she finished with a raised brow. The memories made her shudder. 

"Yeah...that...I didn't know what to say. Kept putting it off! Didn't think a phone call was good enough...and then before I knew it months had gone by. In hindsight a call would have been better than nothing!"

It was over a year ago now that they had been at the cabin. The feel of his hands on her, the way he moaned and groaned her name, how his muscles flexed under her fingers, every little detail was permanently etched into her mind...as was the completely numbing feeling of having had none of that since. 

She could almost picture him in that moment, sitting their shrugging as he picked at his bootlaces, the floor, those damned rocks and she felt the rising anger fizzle away to practically nothing. His vulnerability was making a rare appearance giving her exactly what she needed...an explanation, an excuse, his side...which funnily enough was the exact same as hers. 

"It wasn't just you. I could have reached out!" she finally said. 

"Well...lets not dwell!" 

A rock hit the metal bars seconds later and the anger flared right back up inside her again, "Don't do that Jack, don't close off! We need to talk about this!"

"Call me crazy but I could think of much more romantic ways to have this conversation than through a wall in separate cells!"

"So we just do what we always do? Ignore this...us?"

"What do you want me to say, Sam? I just told you why I'm here, I missed you! I'm sorry for not calling! What else?"

"Why now? What prompted it?" she pushed, angrily. 

"I don't know...it just...I felt like enough was enough!" 

He'd stumbled on his words so she knew there was more, "Jack!"

"They're going to offer you Atlantis...at some point!" he spat the words like poison, not that it was necessarily a bad thing, they had discussed Atlantis before, agreed it would be a good opportunity for her, but not yet...it wasn't supposed to be this soon and that's why he was salty. They had unfinished business. 

"Sam?" he asked much calmer than his outburst. When she didn't reply, he tried again, this time desperate, "Carter?"

"So...what? Planning on whisking me up to the cabin and having your way with me before distance kills the switch on us again? Deja vu, Jack!" She hadn't meant it to sound so, meaningless, but the anger still boiled within her. 

"Sam..." 

"What, Jack?"

"Its not like that!" he argued, "Well, that's a lie because to be honest it's been really hard getting the image of you coming out of my head so yeah, I wanna do that again but that's not what I'm expecting! I just...wanted a chance to talk, find out how you felt...I figured this nice, supposedly routine, mission would be a good opportunity to stretch my legs so to speak. Then I was going to ask you to dinner! To talk!"

Sam sat speechless...and a little turned on by his honesty. 

"It scares me knowing you could potentially be in another galaxy and I hadn't said anything!" he finished quietly and her heart ached to see him, touch him. 

"When we get out of here, remind me to hit you!" She finally replied through a wide smile. 

"For what?"

"Taking so long!"

"Hey, wait a minute...didn't you say, like a minute ago, that your just as much to blame for the lack of talking?"

"Yeah..." she drawled, her tone low and seductive, "That's why when we get back you can skip the dinner and take me straight to bed!"

Jack laughed heartily which in turn made her giggle with delight! As far as getting captured and locked up goes, this was turning from an awkward, annoying, frustrating, rage inducing mess to the best offworld experience she'd had in a long time. 

"Great, now all I can think of is sex!" he groaned before she heard the gentle thud of his head hitting the concrete wall. 

"You know, before Minnesota I imagined that us being together would be...addictive. You know, the kind of sex that you have to have, the needful, every minute, every hour, kind." 

"And?" he coaxed. 

"I was right! To this day I have no idea why you waited until the last day to tell me about DC? If you had told me at the start of that week I assure you, the trip would have been 10 times better! Teal.c and Daniel would have had to leave!"

Thinking about it, it really was a stupid idea on his part. He'd known at the start of the week that he was leaving which was part of their argument before clothing was ripped from each other and they'd both ended up coming intensely in nearly every conceivable position well into the early hours of the next morning. It was, and still stands as, the best sex of her life...and the fact they could have been dong that the whole week, had 'the talk' and left with clear direction for their future together (including much more fantastic sex) left her more than irked. 

"Its been tough! Very tough! I.ve got the bluest balls!" he groaned again and Sam's memory supplied her with a very vivid image of the aforementioned appendage.

"Oh my god!" She belly laughed in surprise. "We've been so stupid! Should have never let it go this long!"

"Yes...but...dwelling!"

'There he goes again with shutting things down', "Jack..." she berated. 

"Sam, if we talk about sex, our amazing sex I might add, or the lack of it, any longer I'm gonna be able to spring the bars on my cell with the sheer force of my erection alone! That's conduct unbecoming an officer!"

"You do have an impressive erection...sir!" she teased as she again remembered, with exquisite detail, just how impressive he was. 

"Carter!" he growled. 

"Sorry! she laughed, "Couldn't help it!"

An explosion rocked the ground beneath them. Sam sprung to her feet instantly and signed with relief at the knowledge that Cam, Daniel and Teal'c were undoubtedly on their way. 

"Nice!" Jack's voice echoed and she had to agree. "So, my place or yours when we get back?"

"Mine! I plan on being louder than the visitors suite walls at the SGC allow!"

"Nice!"


End file.
